This invention relates generally to surgical instruments and more particularly to instruments such as snares that may be used for grasping and removing material during surgery.
During surgery, there is often a need for the collection and removal of tissue specimens such as polyps or other material from a body cavity of the patient. The removal of such tissue is often accomplished through the use of a snare device or slip-knotted suture loop that is inserted into the patient through a cannula. The snare device is generally mounted to the end of a cable slidably disposed within a flexible tube. The user of the snare device must maneuver the end of the flexible tube and cable through the body cavity, which may have a number of convolutions such as in the case of an intestinal cavity. The snare must then be maneuvered so as to surround the material to be grasped and then cinched around the material, typically using an external actuation mechanism.
The maneuverability of the snare device is generally limited to motion resulting from extension or retraction of the snare from the end of the flexible tube, extension or retraction of the flexible tube and the cable/rod and, under certain circumstances, rotation of the flexible tube and the cable/rod. This limited maneuverability can make it difficult to position the snare around the material of interest, particularly in areas where there is little room for repositioning of the tube and/or cannula.